


Love Beats Hunger

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, I Won't Leave You, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean's been hurt, Sam and Castiel went after the bad guys, and Benny has to control his hunger and not feed on the blood gushing out of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Love Beats Hunger

It was a good thing that Benny was dead and didn’t, technically, need to breathe. It sure made it a lot easier to be around Dean right now. He’d been shot, and while it hadn’t killed him – yet – it had nicked an artery. Blood was spurting everywhere, and Benny hadn’t fed before joining the Winchesters on this hunt.

Still, thirst or not, this was his man. Sam and Castiel had gone after the remaining bad guys, although Sam had hesitated. “Go on, Sam, I got Dean.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, brother. Dean’s safe with me, I promise.”

Sam shook his head. “Not Dean I’m worried about. I know you can handle it, just figured I’d give you the out.”

“And that’s appreciated, but I’d rather be here. Go on.”

He got pressure on the wound, holding the T-shirt over it and hoping he wouldn’t have to wait long. He’d put out a hunter’s SOS, picked up by a local doctor who’d know if Dean needed an emergency room or not. “Come on, Dean, don’t you dare go down to a damn bullet of all things. Who’d’a thought of a rugaru using a gun, huh?” There was, of course, no answer; Dean was in too much shock.

The wound was too much for the doctor to handle on his own, but he knew which emergency room was hunter-friendly. It took a few bags of blood – thankfully, Benny knew the type – but Dean pulled through. “Hey. Benny.”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Get out of here. I know this whole thing was hell for you. Go get you some food, okay? Think they’re gonna let me sleep it off now, so no reason for you to stay.”

“I won’t leave you alone, Dean,” Benny said in a tone that left no room for argument. “I’ll take off when Sam and Cas get here. Shouldn’t be too much longer, they’ve finished the cleanup and are on their way. Really glad you pulled through.”

“Me too. Dying sucks, you know?” Dean managed a weak smile. “Yeah, you know, you’ve died twice. I’ve still got you beat.”


End file.
